VenturianTale Wiki Home
The Cast * Jordan Frye - the "leader" of the group; 23 years old *Cierra Frye - the second oldest; 19 years old *Bethany Frye - the artist; 18 years old *Isaac Frye - the troll; 16 years old Wanna get an update on VenturianTale news? Click here! Thanks to H'jar the Assassin for VenturianTale News! Admins on the Wiki *Clonetrooperfan2207 - the current owner of the wiki *Twiky2 - creator of the wiki Other VenturianTale Wikis *A Skyrim Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's A Skyrim Tale series. Created by H'jar the Assassin. *Fellow Adventurer's Wiki - Wiki for Fanmail, Fan Art, and VenturianMail. (Beginnig Wiki! Please help on editing). Created by H'jar the Assassin. Fan Fictions Most of these belong to Justjackbros. They are pretty good FanFics *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin by Justjackbros *The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Based of real events) by Justjackbros *Acachallas' Days in WW2 by ??? *The Murder at the Library (Based off real events) by Justjackbros *The Falling Heroes by Clonetrooperfan2207 *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin by H'jar the Assassin *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta by Tyler Lovenjak Acachalla Family Roleplay Papa Acachalla- The most recurring role in the family, played by Venturian. First appeared in the SBikes video. Adopted father of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Gertrude is his wife. He accepts his role as Sally and Billy's father, often saying that he is not their father, and he found them in a 7-11, to show his anger. Weapon of choice is a Double-Barrel Shotgun Gertrude- Played by BethanyFrye. Mother of Sally Acachalla and Billy Acachalla. Papa Acachalla's wife. She accepts her role as Sally and Billy's mother. Weapon of choice is a crowbar. Sally Acachalla- Played by ImmortalKyodai. First appeared in the Amsterville video. "daughter" of Gertrude and Papa Acachalla, and "sister" of Billy Acachalla. The lover of waffles and is not exactly intelligent with the mind of a 2-year old. Thought by Papa Acachalla to have brain damage. Probably the dumbest of the group. Weapon of choice is waffle gun. Billy Acachalla- Played by HomelessGoomba. Real name is Billy Smigglebug. Son of Papa Acachalla. Left at a 7-11 by his father John Smigglebug. Found at 7-11 by Papa Acachalla. Not exactly the smartest of the group, as his ideas often get them in trouble. However, he is much smarter than Sally. Weapon of choice is a pistol. Spencer- Played by Venturian. He is a nerd with a lisp who is known for calling other people "absolute nerds." His father left him at the 7-11 when he went in to buy ointment and a Medicake. His first appearance was in the Gmod Video Game Consoles Mod. Maddie friend - Played by BethanyFrye. First appeared in the Popcorn mod. Maddie is a very annoying person to Billy. She often claims herself as "Billy's biggest fan" and always wants him to sign her shirt in almost every video they're together. She wears a green jumper suit and loves popcorn. Minor Characters Johnny Ghost- played by Venturian. Johnny Ghost Paranormal Investigator is well, a Paranormal Investigator from Wales and is dumb as Gertrude and Sally but has two personalities, this one and Jimmy Casket -Played by Venturian. He wants to tell everyone his "secret" which ends with him trying to kill the person he asks. Chump Kazooie- Played by BethanyFrye. Chump is a baboon that belongs to the Acachalla Family. He loves playing the banjo, whenever he gets teased or insulted for his name, he chases people down. He looks like an old man and he uses the crowbar as much as Gertrude, Maddie and Bethany. Sally Betty Jessica- Played by Venturian. Sally Betty Jessica is Sally's real mother, who abandoned her at 7-11. She first appeared in the haunted prison map. She is a drinker, smoker, and talks like a man. Officer Maloney- Played by Venturian. A terrible police officer who uses squirt guns as weapons. He is actually a bird. Gregory.Gregory- Played by Homelessgoomba. A mysterious man who is somehow related to the Acachalla family. When he was a boy, he had no friends, so he was forced to make a cardboard one, he was then arrested, and failed to save humanity. He is the father of Maloney and also an alien bird. A Skyrim Tale Skyrim is one of the best let's play on Venturian's channel. Venturian is the voice inside the young and beautiful dark-elf Vahl. As he and Vahl travel throughout Skyrim, Vahl has also slain Alduin, Harkon the Vampire lord, and Miraak the First Dragonborn. Vahl - Race: Dark Elf: She was first seen in Skyrim after a shipwreck near the College of Winterhold. She was determined the 2nd dragonborn known in Tamriel. She has slain Alduin and has slain the Vampire Overlord, and the First Dragonborn, Miraak who now helps her along the journey. She has also discovered WereBears which are half bear and half man. Vahl is a soldier in the Stormcloak Rebellion fighting along with her twin brother. Vahl has been to Elsweyr with one of her followers, Tauriel. Rumor has it that Vahl has a voice in her head named Venturian who guides her along the way. Vahl is the Harbinger of the Companions, and is married to Farkas, another member in the Companions, she also has a hate for all rabit killers. Perferred weapon - Sword. Miraak - Race: Nord: Miraak is the First Dragonborn as well as a Dragon Priest. He helped Vahl defeat Alduin. Miraak once ruled Solstheim in the name of the Dragon Cult millenia ago, but now serves as the second-in-command of the group. As Dragonborn, he uses a multitude of shouts like playing with his companions, to a higher degree than Vahl. But that is because he's had centuries of experience. Perferred weapon - Anduril. Lydia - Race: Nord: The first follower of Vahl's group. She is known as the Jungle Queen since she wore a saber-cat pelt for a while. She is basically the leader of the house when Vahl goes out for adventuring. Jenn - Race: Dark Elf; Real name: Jennessa: Jenn was hired by Vahl for mercenary work. She is also a fan of history so she gives the group a lesson every one in a while. Jenn is a master at melee combat. Anna - Race: Nord Vampire; Real name Seranna: Anna's father, Harkon, was a Vampire Overlord until he was slain by Vahl. Anna is currently in a relationship with Vahl. Farkas - Race: Nord; Vahl's husband Tauriel - Race: Elf: Tauriel taught Vahl how to be better archmen. Not much is known about Tauriel because she is the newest member of the group. She and Vahl went to Elswyr as a test for Tauriel. Perferred weapon - Bow. Poe- Race: Nord: Real name: Poet: Poe is the youngest in the group at the age 11 - 14 but is one of the smartest of the group. Poe is the inventor of the group, she has made the dwarven gun, and a dwarven centurian for the group. Perferred weapon - Battle-Axe. Lil'Vent- Race: Rabbit;: Lil' Vent was the 2nd follower in the group and was very good at lock-picking. He even taught Vahl a few tricks. He was helping Vahl clear out a tomb when he went missing, probably dead. Quotes Papa and Billy *"Nothing's better than bein' back from the dead." -Papa Acachalla and Billy. *"Dont ya just LOVE being back from the dead? *I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KIDS!!!" - Papa Acachalla *"Papa acachalla!!!!!" - Billy *"You Get The Jalapeno's 'Cause Jalapeno Is Spanish for YUUUUMMY!!" - Papa Acachalla *"Roses are red, Violets are blue, No Root-Beer shall be left behind for you." - Papa Acachalla *"The Floating Gun of the Aztecs" - Venturian Sally *"Can I have some waffles?" - Sally *"But I want some waaffffllleees!!!" - Sally *"Freddie!" - Sally *"Freddio." - Sally *(Creepy Sally) "Billy give me waffles or else..." - Sally *"WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES...AH!" - Sally *"Baby teeth." -Sally *(Angry Sally) I WANT REAL WAFFLES NOW!!!! - Sally *(Crying Sally) WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH - Sally Gertrude *"BILLY?!?!" - Gertrude *"SALLY?!?!?" - Gertrude. *"You can't catch me" - Gertrude *"Sally!!! No more waffles" - Gertrude *"You're a jerk!" - Gertrude Maddie Friend *SIGN MY T-SHIRT BILLY - Maddie VenturianTale Gaming Group *"Put the cash money in the bag!" - Jordan/Isaac *"You'll never catch me! 'Cause I'm a BIRD!" - Cierra/Jordan *"I'm gonna wack his moles!" - Jordan *"Home-style is the best style!" - Jordan *Were-bears exists!" - Vahl/Jordan *SWAG - Jordan Other *Were Bears exists!" - Vahl/Jordan *"Sign my shirt!!!!" - Maddie friend *"You wanna know my secret?" - Jimmy Casket *"STAB, STAB, STAB!!!" - Jimmy Casket *"I'M TOO GORGEOUS FOR FRIENDS!"'' - Jose Jose Jose Jose'' *"You abtholute nerd!" - Spencer * "CAUSE I'M A UNICORN!!" - Stardust Sprinkleshine *"I am the Mighty Spencer!" - Spencer Category:Browse Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Maddie Friend Category:Jose jose jose jose Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine Category:Spencer Category:Vahl